All the Single Hunters - Alternate Ending
by ForceCommanderJ
Summary: A little something different for you RoseGarden fans here. Enjoy! Original description: It's that time of year again. Where couples everywhere gather 'round to go out to dinner, and go crazy on each other. And then there's Teams RWBY and JNR. Why aren't they taken? Well...


Author's Note: Please take a look at the main story to this alternate ending here for context before reading: s/13212709/1/All-the-Single-Hunters

-

With the conflict of the evening settled, the seven of them had returned to their pizza and just talked. About the good times at Beacon before everything went to hell. About some funny stories before they started training as Hunters. About Yang and Ruby's time at Signal. Despite all the chaos and insanity, it was still a great evening.

The teens had finished their dinner and sat in a food coma enjoying the more quiet environment as a result of the hustle and bustle of the crowd dying down. Of course, Nora wasn't finished with fainting for the evening as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder while Ren had pillowed his head onto hers. But it was Jaune who felt the most exhausted after such a hefty serving.

"How you doing, Vomit Boy?" Yang sluggishly joked.

"_That_ was just one time on board the airship. And I'm probably not gonna be having spicy lasagna again any time soon without some kind of milk."

"I second that motion." Said Ruby. Still holding onto her stomach from the excess of pepperoni.

"Wouldn't that make it worse?" Weiss inquired.

Jaune sighed.

"Fine. You know what? I'll just have cereal next time."

The check was paid as they began to make their way back to the Cotta-Arc household. But Ruby had gone over to the women's restroom.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. Just need to take care of business real quick."

Yang nodded.

"You got it, sis." She said before nudging Blake. "Come on, Blake. Let's get some shut-eye."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She said as she was roused from her post-dinner nap.

The other six were heading out the door as the Silver-Eyed heroine headed into the restroom, looked behind her as the door closed and drew her Scroll. She went into the Contacts menu swiping her thumb to two letters above Qrow's number...

-

Oscar Pine sat at the bar table with a warm cup of green tea. He sipped it while browsing his recently brought Scroll, still astonished at how fast the thing worked when compared to the tech back in his hometown he worked at on the farm. Oh, sure. There was the modern computers used for commerce when he and his Aunt went downtown to barter with other farmers. But this thing. This smart phone that was built in with features like wireless connection would have been one hell of a thing for him to see with his own eyes before the Fall.

By then, local trade and caravans were all the rage since Vale's CCTS went down. Letters and telegrams were now the best option for long-range communication on top of that. There were still telephones, but other necessities for communication over the modern Dust Net like E-Mail and Voice Over IP were currently a no go.

Oscar had browsed Argus reports on finance. The agriculture industry reports from his side of the Kingdom were taking forever, given the roadblock in getting reports out. Since he had nothing better to do like training after the Cordovin incident, he took his time to check out stuff relating to his old occupation. Hopefully, the crops were doing okay on his aunt's farm.

But before he could read the statement on the previous fiscal year on farming in his stretch of the outlands, a text alert popped up with a familiar red rose icon to the left. He tapped the box with his thumb as a text came up from her.

-

8:27 PM

Ruby: Hi, Oscar. Just got finished  
with dinner over here. Checking in to  
see how Qrow is doing.

Oscar: All okay. He hasn't been drink-  
ing... Yet.

Ruby: Good. I think we've had enough  
drunkenness for one adventure. HAU?

Oscar: Just browsing and having tea. I'm  
getting by.

Ruby: Eh?

Oscar: just looking up 'how to get a girl to like you'

Ruby: There's advice for that?

Oscar: Yep. I found this article by some psychologist.  
I have no idea if it works though

Ruby: Send me the link?

Oscar: Sure  
.cct/HowGirlsThink/Att393**#rYuMEz**

Ruby: Any reason why you're looking this up?

Oscar: I'm a farmboy, who's lived with his aunt  
his entire life. I need all the help I can get.

Ruby: My advice, just talk to girls you like and they'll  
stick to you like a magnet.

Oscar: You sure about that?

Ruby: Yeah. Why do you think Yang never let boys talk to me?

Oscar: Srsly?

Ruby: She would always punch them off the school platform.

Oscar: 0_0

Ruby: My face exactly.

Oscar: Even though I'm fairly short and have a thousand year  
old dead guy inside my brain?

Ruby: Of course! You're funny, compassionate, and you try to do  
your best all the time. Not to mention your really sweet. Your basic  
-ally the fish every girl wants to catch at some point.

Oscar: ... Thanks Ruby.

Oscar: You're really sweet as well.

Ruby: Thanks Oscar!

Ruby: Well, I gotta catch up with you later, Nora's dancing on one of  
the tables again. Happy love will repel all Grimm day

Oscar: Thank you Ruby. And too you as well Madame.

Ruby: Hahaha Bye!

-

The boy had the cheesiest smile on his face. His face was more rosy than it normally was from working on the farm at Ruby's compliments. If anything, with the other kids either pitying or being indifferent to him, he still has someone he can count on who gives a crap about him, rather than Ozpin.

"She likes me." He said out loud.

"Curious as to why."

Oscar turned to see her uncle tapping his foot and folding his arms with a raised eyebrow. Great. As if he didn't get enough flak from Mr. Misfortune over here. The boy sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Really, Qrow?" He said.

The drunkle said nothing as his red eyes attempted to pierce through the kid's expression. He was about to say something when it was his turn to sigh, but shook his head and gave a smirk of acquiescence.

"You know what? I think she'd be right for you."

"Really?!"

"Ah-ah!" He said with holding his finger up to his face. "With us working on saving the world and all that, we're all busy trying to keep the wolves at bay and our partnerships in check. But yeah. Despite how protective I may come off as, I won't freak out at you _pining _for my niece."

Silence.

"Was that pun intentional?"

"Ugh...Yeah. With Yang taking the time to lighten up, she's been getting back in the habit with them." Said Qrow. He said nothing else before letting out a chuckle. "Ah, what the hell. I'm not mad at you, kid. Just be you when you're around her."

"Thanks, I guess." He said with a smile.

"Sure thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I think that cute little barista over yonder could use some company at the end of her shift."


End file.
